The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece incorporating simplified functions and improved operational conveniences for users. In reference to electronic timepiece, such a multi-alarm message timepieces capable of verbally outputting a selected alarm message at a set time is well known. A conventional multi-alarm message timepiece is designed so that any desired alarm message can be input by operating a variety of keys, and therefore, it is advantageous to allow any message to be internally stored. It is however still inconvenient to store such alarm messages since a variety of keys must be selectively operated to input any desired alarm message for limited and pre-determined uses is contained.
In addition, such existing multi-alarm message timepieces are designed in such a manner so that the time setting mode is first entered by operating the mode select switch to correct the time, then any desired time must be set by operating the time correction key, and finally one must operate the entry key so that the time counting operation can be started from the moment when the time is corrected.
When using such an existing multi-alarm message timepiece of the prior art, a variety of keys must unavoidably be operated to start the time counting operation from the time being corrected, and in addition, after a certain time is specifically set, any of the mode select switches may be incorrectly pressed instead of the intended entry key.